Gone
by no1nosme
Summary: Brittany had run away from their love to pursue modeling years ago in New York. Alvin didn't go after her because he wanted to become a solo artist in Los Angeles. They both have forced themselves to forget the other. Now, Brittany's with someone else, and every girl has eyes for Alvin Seville. Alvin and Brittany have already moved on, haven't they? They've been apart for years.


**Hello, everyone. I finally have a new laptop, so I can update more often. I apologize for not updating for months. I would've updated my other stories the other day, but all of my documents had been deleted when I finally logged back on. I kinda rage-quit for a few days, heh. I'm going to start with this story, and then I'll get back to rewriting and updating all of my other stories. I'm starting with this story because two of my stories are about to end, so I need something to focus writing on once I finish those. I'll be updating _The Haunted _once I finish _The Lightness and Darkness _and the _Mystery of the Keys_.  
**

* * *

**Gone**

* * *

Alvin Seville slowly sat up from his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and took a moment to look around his room. His room, painted red, was a complete mess as usual. Well, more than usual. He had gone into an angry fit the night before and tore his room to shreds.

Last night, he had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend. Wait, no. His now ex-girlfriend. Brittany Miller.

He couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about at the moment. It was more than one thing, though. They always fought nowadays. Alvin and Brittany had just graduated high school the other day, and they were trying to decide what to do now.

You see, Brittany wanted to be a model, and she had a better chance at that in New York. She had always dreamed of going to New York, but Alvin wanted to stay in Los Angeles to pursue a music career. He had no doubt that they both could meet their goals if they went to the separate cities, but he also didn't want Brittany to be so far away. He didn't tell that to Brittany, though.

Alvin Seville had never been a touchy-feely type. He wasn't good with his emotions. Brittany didn't like that. Brittany's favorite thing was romance, and Alvin was a very romantic person but he never tried to be romantic with Brittany. That had always frustrated Brittany, but she would never tell Alvin that.

Alvin tossed his legs over the side of the bed. He looked to his beside table and tensed for a moment when he saw a picture of Brittany. A small smile spread across his face. It was one of his favorite pictures of her. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which was very rare, but she didn't really need make up because she was beautiful. Her hair was down, which was also very rare. She would have killed him if she knew he had a picture of her like this. He had taken the picture when she wasn't looking, so she was looking to her left in the photo. Her eyes shone brightly with the sun reflecting off of them. A wide smile was spread across Brittany's face, and she was even showing her dimples. She was gorgeous.

He saw the broken frame and sighed as he remembered the fight last night. The memories where coming back, and Alvin remembered what exactly they had said and fought about. Brittany had already a few offers from modeling agencies that wanted her to work for them. Brittany had said that she already decided which one she wanted to work for. He had told her that she was not allowed to go to New York, and then she stormed out. That was when Alvin trashed his room out of anger.

Alvin laid the picture of Brittany down, so he wouldn't be able to see her face anymore. Alvin stood up and made his way to the hall bathroom. He walked to the sink and began to wash his face with cold water. Alvin picked his head up, dried his face, and stared at his face in the mirror. He looked almost...lifeless.

His eyes were dark, his face paled, and his hair was messier than usual. He always looked this way when he fought with Brittany.

"I'll just buy her a present, and we'll make up like usual," he whispered to his reflection.

Alvin walked back to his bedroom and got dressed in a plain, red t-shirt; black jacket; jeans; and his traditional red cap with a large, yellow 'A' on the front. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He scanned the cabinets for something to eat. All the breakfast had been put up already. It was noon when Alvin had first woken up.

He groaned and mumbled, "Whatever. I'll pick something up at the mall."

Alvin grabbed his keys from the rack by the front door, got in his car, and went to the mall.

* * *

Alvin pulled into the driveway of the Miller family after stopping by the mall to pick up some breakfast and a present for Brittany. He had chosen a small, silver bracelet with small charms hanging here and there. Alvin guessed girls liked this kind of stuff.

He had already decided that he would be completely sweet and kind, and then she would take him back and stay in L.A. with Alvin. They'd move into an apartment together, Brittany would go to college so that if Alvin's music career didn't take off, they would have something to fall back on. They would have a bunch of kids, even though Brittany didn't want to ruin her body with so many children.

A car pulled into the driveway. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Ms. Miller exited the car. They all looked like they had been crying. Alvin started to worry when he didn't see Brittany with them.

Alvin climbed out of the car. He called out to the Millers, "Why the sad faces?"

"Brittany's plane just left," said Jeanette.

Alvin froze. "Brittany's what?"

Ms. Miller remarked, "Brittany's plane, dear. She left for New York. Didn't she tell you? I thought she told you she had that modeling contract."

"She didn't tell me she was leaving today!" exclaimed Alvin.

This could not be happening. Brittany and he were in a perfectly fine relationship yesterday morning! She wasn't supposed to leave. She was never supposed to leave.

Alvin whispered, "She's gone..."

* * *

Brittany stared out the plane window at the city of Los Angeles. She was going to miss this place, but she had better things in front of her in New York.

She started thinking about all the things she left behind.

She was going to miss her mother so much. Miss Miller had always been there for her, and now Brittany was just leaving forever. Brittany would come to visit, but it would never be a permanent thing.

Brittany had spent most of her time trying to calm her baby sisters back at the airport. Brittany had always been the leader of Jeanette and Eleanor. Of course they would be lost without her! Well, Brittany assumed they would be. She was supposed to watch over them for forever, but now she couldn't from all the way in New York. She would be across the country from them.

Brittany then remembered the Seville family. Dave had always been her father figure. She would miss her "dad."He had always been so kind to her and her sisters.

Brittany would also miss Simon and Theodore. She had a small conversation with Theodore and Simon a few days ago. Brittany remembered how she asked them to watch over her sisters and their blushing faces at the question. Brittany smiled.

And then there was Alvin.

Brittany remembered all the fun they had together. He was her other half. He was the only person who ever really understood her. She was the only one who really understood him.

Brittany shook her head.

She needed to forget him. She was out of his life for good. They didn't need each other at all. He was so attractive that he would find another girl in less than an hour. Hopefully he could find someone who could keep up with him.

Tears started to brim her eyes. It hurt to think about Alvin with another girl, but it was necessary. It would help her move on. She needed to move on. She was gone already.

* * *

_Years Later_...

Alvin's phone began to vibrate. The loud vibrations could probably be heard down the long halls of his huge house. Alvin Seville, now a famous solo musician, was rich beyond his wildest dreams. His home was one of those houses that you would see on television. It was pure white with circular windows on the outside. The grass in the yard was bright green and healthy. Alvin's home had large backyard porch and an even bigger swimming pool. The house was way too big for one person alone, yet only one person lived there.

A groan escaped Alvin's lips as he blindly searched for his phone with his eyes shut. Alvin looked even more annoyed once he realized his phone was out of reach on the bedside table. That meant he would have to expose his eyes to the bright morning sun.

Alvin's eyes slowly began to open. He hissed at the light in the room and shut his eyes once again. He sighed. Alvin knew he would have to face the sun. He opened his eyes. They began to water, trying to adjust to the brightness.

Alvin wiped his eyes on the sheets of his bed. He gazed around the room. Bright red walls, yellow furniture, guitars hanging on the walls, the usual. He picked his phone up. He had a few missed calls from his agent and an unread text message. Alvin opened up the text message. It read:

_Alvin, we have business to discuss and recordings to finish. Be at the studio at noon._

Alvin lazily looked at the time on his phone.

_Uh-oh._

Alvin should have been at the studio an hour ago!

He quickly tossed the covers off of his body. He searched the floor for some clothes to wear. He slipped on an old pair of jeans. Alvin picked up a red, plaid top. He sniffed the shirt, gagged, and slipped it on. Cologne. Cologne would get rid of the nasty smell of his shirt.

Alvin ran into the bathroom. He began to get ready for the day.

His manager was so going to kill him.

* * *

Brittany sat in front of a mirror. The makeup artists and hair stylists were all yapping about something she didn't care about. She watched how they laughed in the mirror. Someone must have told a funny story or cracked a joke. She just wanted them to focus on her and make her look perfect for her photo shoot. She barely understood them anyway. They were all speaking French.

Currently, Brittany was in Paris. When she headed off to New York years ago, it was to talk to the head of the agency. She was moved to France by the company after a few months of living in New York. Brittany had lived in Paris, France for a years by now. She still barely understood the language.

Today was her last day in Paris. She would be moving back to America early in the morning. All of her things had already been packed up, and most of her items had been sent off last week back to her apartment in New York. Her sisters said they would go visit her along with their mother. It would be her first time seeing them in years since she left for New York.

A sigh of happiness escaped her lips. She couldn't wait to be able to communicate with people again.

Brittany suddenly realized that the people doing her hair and makeup were trying to get her attention.

"Am I done?" she questioned.

"Oui," commented one of the people behind her.

That was probably the only word she knew besides "bonjour."

Brittany got up, inspected herself in the mirror, and walked off to the scene that had been prepared in front of the cameras.

* * *

**Now, I'm going back to working on my other stories. I'll try to update at least one of the other stories today.**

**-no1nosme**


End file.
